ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The HU RCMI involves a collection of Cores and research projects with differing objectives and needs that are all focused on the advancement of the understanding and resolution of difficult issues surrounding minority health and health disparities. It is the responsibility of the Administrative Core to recognize the support needs of each of these components and develop plans and strategies to meet their distinct needs. In addition to providing general administrative support directly for each program component, this core will provide professional development trainings to HU investigators as well as deliver ongoing evaluation services on behalf of the overall program and its various components. In order to achieve all the duties of the required of the Administrative Core, a dedicated and committed staff with clear and defined roles and responsibilities are essential. This staff consists of the Principal Investigator, Administrative Director, Program Manager, Administrative Coordinator, Professional Development Coordinator, and External Evaluator. The Administrative Core will implement a strong and equitable management and governance plan that is inclusive of all HU RCMI stakeholders. The central pillars of this plan are the HU RCMI Steering Committee and the Advisory Committee. The specific aims of the Admin Core are as follows: 1) provide administrative, logistical, and coordination support for all program components, including the RCMI-supported research projects, 2) provide professional development training activities for the Investigator Development Core awardees and to the greater HU investigator community, 3) provide an evaluative assessment of each Core component of the HU RCMI, the RCMI-supported research projects, as well as the overall HU RCMI program, to determine HU RCMI?s overall impact on biomedical and clinical research at HU. Finally, the HU RCMI will have institutional support from Howard University for the maintenance of program activities at the level of 20% of annual program-generated F & A costs.